


The One Who Takes You Home

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Healed Romance, Initial Heartbreak, M/M, Older!Gleeful Twins, Post-Weirdmaggedon, Romance, William Cipher - Freeform, demon marking, re-establishing relationship, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Everyone had an idea about the relationship between Dipper Gleeful and William Cipher. There was always a hunch. And when Weirdmaggedon forces Will to save them all, they have to deal with the repercussions of Dipper's heartbreak. Years later, the male Gleeful twin returns and when a familiar demon returns, he's determined to protect him from ever leaving again.





	

Dipper felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he really wanted to wipe them away. He hated it. He hadn't cried like this for years.

Will looks at him with a soft smile, that same soft smile he always held for him.

He grits his teeth and glares at the demon. His breathing is ragged and his chest hurts like his beating heart was freshly ripped out.

"You can't do this."

"M-Master..."

"You can't do this, William."

A soft blue eye watches him sympathetically. It makes the pain in his chest worse. He's held in place by magic, preventing him from what Will knew would be a desperate attempt.

"Please..."

Will takes graceful steps forward before he's standing directly in front of Dipper. He's always been a little bit shorter than the human, but Dipper never minded. He wants to reach out and grab him. He wants to clutch him to his chest, to never let him go.

"I love you."

Will's eye widens slightly in shock as the words awkwardly stumble out of Dipper's mouth. He sees something shift in the demon before Will is leaning forward and placing gentle hands against his cheeks. Thumbs wipe away the tears and Dipper trembled for the first time in his life. He doesn't know why, but he feels like his entire body will collapse at any minute. He stares into Will's eye, silently pleading.

"I-I love you, too."

He knows everyone is watching. He can feel their surprised stares against his back but he doesn't care. He feels his arms free from their magical hold and he immediately wraps them around William, lips crashing into the demon's desperately. The pain fades only slightly as he clings, feeling those soft lips press against his own. More hot tears roll down his cheeks when Will pulls away breathlessly.

Th look in Will's eye tells him he's determined. He clings on tighter. He doesn't care if he's begging in front of the entire town. His family has ruined everything. He lets out a stifled sob when he feels Will gently grab his wrists to unwrap them. His fingers dig into the soft fabric of Will's suit jacket.

"Please...please, don't. I need you."

"M-Master...it'll be okay."

He feels magic gently force his arms away and he sees the tears roll down the demon's cheeks. Will had always cried, but he knows this is different. He swallows thickly and that pain is tearing him apart inside. Will grabs his arm and gently pulls up his shirt sleeve. That gentle eye looks at him again, filled with love.

"I-I'll always be with you."

Dipper hates the angry sobbing, hates the way Will is pulling away with that hurt face. He hates watching Stanley direct him to sitting in front of Stanford, the reason for all of this. He hates that Will finally releases him from his hold and all he can do is collapse on his knees and watch in helplessness.

Will places a hand on Stanford's head and disappears. Dipper watches through pained breaths, clutching his chest harshly. The walls and floor tremble as they begin to crumble. Stanley points the memory gun at Stanford and Dipper's clenching his teeth when he fires. The marking on his wrist glows softly before stopping. He lets out a choked sob as he collapses completely.

Mabel is next to him in seconds. Then Pacifica, and then Gideon. They're all looking at him with these guilty frowns. He doesn't care. He's holding his wrist as he lets pained sons escape him.

Everything is shaking. That magical power is gone. Mabel lifts him into her arms as she shoulders her parachute. He looks at Stanford in pure hatred. The man looks lost, confused. He's never wanted to kill someone more, even if he knows it wasn't his fault entirely. Everyone is shouting orders, shouldering their parachutes as the walls and floors begin to crumble. He feels so empty as Mabel holds him tightly.

He wraps his arms around Mabel when they're floating in the air. She's shooting him worried looks but he doesn't pay it any mind. He doesn't feel anything. They land on the soft dirt and he watches the sky slowly return to its beautiful blue. The fearamid is gone, its crumbled bricks being sucked into the alternate dimension they came from. All of the horrid monstrosities scream as they are sucked into the air and he just watches. Everything slowly fades into what it was before, bright trees and blue skies. Everything is the same...except him.

Everyone's eyes are on him. They're all sympathetic. He knows they want to apologize for taking Will away. He sees Stanford awkwardly stumble in Stanley's grip. He's so pathetically lost that Dipper can't even bring himself to get up and deck him. He turns and walks away. Mabel is telling someone to let him go and he's silently grateful.

He doesn't know how long he walks for, but he can see the blue sky slowly fade into a soft yellow and orange. He finally makes it to the clearing and he takes a strained breath in. He walks to the center of the clearing and stares at a rock before kicking it. The ground vibrates softly before the grass shifts to reveal a door. He opens it and walks inside, listening to the door shut behind him. It takes a moment before the lights flicker on, and he feels those same hot tears roll down his cheeks again.

This was theirs. His hands brush against the walls and that pain in his chest returns again. He sees Will's blankets and pillows tossed in a heap next to his own on the mattress. He looks at all of Will's collections, of books and small toys, of pressed flowers and worn clothes. He walks over to them and picks up a worn journal. He knows he shouldn't. There's no way to bring him back. But he does anyway. He flips open to the last entry, from yesterday, and his eyes scan the page desperately.

His hand covers his mouth to stifle another sob as the words sink in.

_"I know what I need to do to save him. He's the only thing I've ever had that made life worth living for."_

He should stop reading. He needs to stop reading. But he continues anyway. The pain only worsens in his chest.

_"Tonight will be our last night together. I've spoken to Stanley about what we need to do. It's our only option. I haven't told Dipper because I want our last night together to be special."_

He falls to his knees. The marking on his skin doesn't glow like it normally does. It looks more like a tattoo now, with a faded blue outline resting against pale flesh. He can hear Will's stupid stuttering voice from the night before. He can feel soft hands run down his sides. Gentle lips kissing up his neck and loving words whispered into his neck. He'd known the whole time.

He closed the journal and placed it on the table. He felt a surge of rage run through him but he didn't move. He wanted to use his magic to set fire to the entire underground room. He wanted to destroy it all. He wanted to forget all about William Cipher. His hands clutched his hair as he tried to force memories from invading his thoughts.

He didn't want to think about those suggestive glances they shared when they were in public. He didn't want to remember the gently brush of fingers under the table whenever they were at dinner with his family. He didn't want to feel those kisses against his skin or the soft gasps the demon had when he touched him. He sniffled, looking around the room. Something caught his eye and his shoulder slouched.

He reached forward and grabbed the small blue lion stuffed animal that rested next to unfinished pressed flowers. He hugged it to his chest and cried.

\--

"Brother, it's been a while!"

Dipper smiles softly and nods, half-hugging his sister as the ground crunches under his shoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit more often."

"It's okay, classes here were pretty awful as well. But it's all over now, so I don't mind it as much."

He pulls away as his eyes scan the manor. It's no different than it was all those years ago. He feels a pang of something in his chest but he ignores it. No, it's no use thinking about the past now. He turns to his twin.

"So you're really staying?"

"I am." Dipper nodded. "I have a grant for researching animals here so I'll be here for a while."

Mabel smiles. Things are different than he last remembers. Mabel is kinder, but he knows she's been hanging around Pacifica and Gideon. He's different. He's taller, though only slightly. His hair has grown out slightly, making his appearance a little shaggier than just a few years ago when he would gel it back. He abandoned his crisp suits for more casual clothes, sporting dark jeans and collared shirts when he abandoned Gravity Falls years ago. He starts walking toward the Manor.

"Ah, Dipper, one moment."

He turns to his sister then, watching his sister place a hand on his shoulder.

"Stanford has something for you."

Dipper's eyebrows raise in mild surprise. He hadn't spoken to Stanford in some time, only recently when he needed help getting his grant. He turns to see Stanford walk out onto the porch and smile softly at him.

"Stanford."

"Dipper." The older man walks forward. It's clear he's weaker, older. But he manages to pull Dipper into a hug regardless. "It's good to see you here."

"Thank you." The man pulls back and Dipper sees someone else walk out onto the porch. He turns, expecting Pacifica or Gideon, and his heart stops completely. He freezes as he meets a gentle blue eye.

Stanford steps to the side. They're both staring at him but Dipper can't move. He takes steady breaths but they're not doing much. The figure carefully walks forward, gentle with every step as a gentle smile spreads across his face. He's older now, but not by much. He's taller, only taller than Dipper by a few inches. His blue hair is lighter but Dipper isn't sure if what he's seeing is real.

Years...years of repression are wiped away when memories are allowed to flood his mind. Will is standing in front of him now. He stares up at the demon in shock before his body tenses. He lunges forward like he did when he was younger, taking them both to the ground. Will laughs as he wraps arms around Dipper's waist but the human crashes his lips into Will's, desperate and needy. He heard Stanford cough awkwardly but he doesn't care. Those lips press back against his, like they had all those years ago, and he's still not entirely sure this is real. He'd dreamed of it, of Will coming back somehow, but this felt so real.

He pulls back, panting as Will grins up at him.

"How?" He breathes as his hands grip Will's jaw. He feels tears roll down his cheeks. That hole in his heart is suddenly filled, as if it hadn't been empty all those years. He can breathe. He can finally breathe and everything is colorful again.

"Stanford was a-able to collect my magic from around G-Gravity Falls and use it to help me return to my human form."

Stanford had been wrecked when he realized what happened. Dipper hadn't talked to him for years because of it. His favorite nephew, his prized pupil, had abandoned him. Dipper smiled before leaning back over and kissing the demon again. Will laughed under him with every kiss.

"D-Dipper, that tickles!"

He heard Stanford and Mabel's footsteps walk past them. He would thank Stanford later. For now he was content in showering the demon in kisses, nipping the demon's flesh playfully as he drew out breathy moans and soft giggles. When he finally pulled away his eyes continued to scan the man under him.

"Marry me."

"What?" Will's hung agape.

"Marry me. Today. Right now. Let's...I don't know." Dipper rambled before crashing lips against Will's again.

The demon chuckled into their kiss before Dipper pulled back again.

"God, I don't...this is real." The human breathed. "You're actually here."

"I'm a-actually here." Will smiled.

"Years. I waited...years."

"I'm sorry."

Dipper shook his head and kissed Will's cheek. His hands combed through the soft blue hair before roaming over the demon's arms and then his chest. He wanted...he wanted to feel skin. He untucked the demon's shirt and slid hands under, reveling in the warm skin. He heard Will's breath hitch as he gently clawed against it.

"N-Not here-"

"Why not?"

"People might see."

"Who cares? I hope they see. I hope they all see you in my arms again." His hands traced the demon's sides. Will shivered.

It took the townspeople weeks to be able to approach Dipper after it ended. He wouldn't let anyone near him except Mabel. He didn't forgive any of them, snarling whenever someone stepped too close. He had blamed all of them. It was part of the reason he'd left for college so far away. Pacifica and Gideon had seen him off and even sent him letters over the years, trying to get him to return to the Falls. The few times he'd seen Mabel were because she came to visit him. He'd refused to come home and face the memories.

College was hard, especially when people had confessed feelings for him. He always rejected them, feeling a ghost of that same pain whenever those three words escaped their mouths. Mabel had been the only one to tell him it was okay not to move on.she knew he'd never be able to love someone the same way and somehow that had hurt him even more.

He leaned down and nosed Will's jaw. He still smelled the same. That same soft mint smell that made him think of winter. He knew he should talk to Will, try to understand everything, but his body was moving of its own accord. Will gasped when he bit down on flesh. He heard the snap of fingers before they were suddenly inside a room. He didn't have to look to know where he'd teleported them. Hands ripped open the demon's shirt before he started placing hot kisses down the demon's chest.

He needed to know this was real. That it wasn't like his dreams over the years, where Will would return and he'd ravage him only to wake up in an empty bed. He needed to know this was actually Will. He nuzzled the small patch of hair that trailed under black slacks.

"M-Master-"

That sent a shiver down his spine. He shakes his head.

"Don't call me that."

He unfastened the belt, memorizing the clink of the metal and the small buck of hips against his hands. He needed this to be real.

He shoved the slacks down and trailed fingers up the demon's thighs. Will whined.

He needed him to be real.

\--

Fingers ghosted over his exposed stomach and he purred. He kissed the top of the demon's head, nuzzling into blue hair as those fingers traced over his muscles.

"You changed a l-lot."

Dipper hummed as Will shifted to look up at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Fingers traced his ab muscles. "Just different."

He watched Will kiss his chest and he felt a content smile spread over his lips.

"You're t-taller too."

"Mm."

"And you don't wear your suits anymore?"

"Would you like me to?"

"N-No, I like it." That blue eye looked up at him and his heart swelled. "You look like..."

He stifled a chuckle at the thoughtful look Will held.

"Like?"

"Like o-one of those...ah...models? That rides motorcycles."

His smile grew.

"Your hair is longer and...you actually smile more now. I...I really l-like it."

Will scooted himself up, nestling into his neck as an arm draped over his chest. His eyes closed as he rested a hand over Will's arm.

"You've changed, too."

"Not as much as you. I-I think you became hotter somehow."

Dipper actually laughed then. Will smiled up at him and he could see that blue eye light up. His laughter finally died down, but he could see that bright look fade with it.

"You've changed so much. I-I wish..." Will slumped slightly. "I wish I could have been here to see it."

The human shook his head and ran a hand down Will's spine. The muscles tensed under the teasing touch.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Have you been...with others?" Will looks guilty now and Dipper can't help but frown slightly. He doesn't like this look on Will.

"No." He kisses the demon's forehead, willing that sad look away. Will melts against him. "You'll always be the only one."

Lips press against his tenderly and he relaxes. He wants to lay here forever with Will in his arms. He reaches down and pulls the blanket over them as Will snuggles into him. His heart pumps softly in his chest and he decides in that moment that he would rather die than see Will disappear again.

He wouldn't lose him a second time.

They do this for days after they return to the manor. Dipper has a week before his research begins and he fully intends to spend every minute of it with Will. His family doesn't bother them, letting them catch up in more ways than one.

\--

Dipper tells him about how much has changed. He tells him about college (skipping over the unwanted confessions) and about his research. Will doesn't say much about his years in an unknown void, just that he's happy to be back. When they aren't cuddling, they're making love. Dipper is relentless, making up for years of lost time and Will lets him. Dipper touches him nonstop when they're outside of the manor. Will can see the shock in the townspeoples' faces, but they're not at his return. He's been in town for a few days now. No, they're pointed at Dipper.

Will wonders exactly how bad it was for Dipper to leave for so many years. He wants to ask, but the human avoids the question every time. He asks Mabel one night when Dipper is in the shower and his heart breaks.

"R-Really?"

"This is the first time he's been back since."

Will frowns.

"He wouldn't leave the manor for weeks until one day he just packed his bags and said he was leaving to attend a university."

He feels guilty even if he had no control over his lightless prison. When he'd woken up on a lab table to see Stanford, he'd knocked over an entire shelf to try and get away. It wasn't until Mabel and Stanley had come in and explained things that he finally calmed down. And when he'd asked for Dipper, he didn't miss the way they exchanged sorry looks.

They couldn't promise Dipper would come home, even if they told him he was alive. Will knew what it meant. His human was damaged.

During their intimate moment he looks at Dipper and sees the human trying desperately to hold onto him as if he would disappear again. He doesn't know how he hadn't seen it before, but he leans up and kisses him softly. He holds the human close when he starts crying.

He can see the fear behind the human's eyes whenever he returns from being out of Dipper's sight. He can see the human disguise it, pretend like it was never there, but Will knows. He spends extra time kissing him whenever he walks back into the room.

He doesn't know how long this will last, with Dipper treating him as if he were fragile and about to leave, but he remains patient. Sometimes he misses the old Dipper, the one that would command him and be rough with him. This older Dipper was constantly gentle and sweet, not that he really minded it, but he'd spent years living in memories of the younger Gleeful twin when he was in the void. He can see Mabel and the older Gleeful twins watch Dipper in the same way Dipper watched him. As if, at any moment, he would disappear and never come back.

He doesn't know how to restore this family back to what it once was. He has a feeling it all surrounds the male twin and he's determined to fix what he unwillingly broke.

"Master."

"I told you not to call me that."

Will can see a flicker of something in the man's eyes before it's gone. He says it again.

"You're my m-master."

"No, I'm not."

He holds out a familiar blue shackle to Dipper. The human grimaces.

"Where did you get that?"

"Put it on me."

The horror is blatant on his features but Will is relentless.

"No, Will, I'm not-"

"Do it."

Dipper practically runs out of the room. His grip around the chains tightens.

The second time he tries it, they're making out in the sun. It's warm against his skin, and it reminds him of the last time they did this, when his wrists were bound with a black leather belt and that warm light beamed over his bare chest. He hums when Dipper nibbles on his earlobe.

"The l-last time we did this..."

The human freezes for a second before moving to kiss his neck. He knows Dipper remembers. He can see the memory flash through his mind through the marking.

"W-We can do it again."

"No." And lips were muting him, muffling his attempts at talking as hands gently brushed over his revealed forearms.

He slides his hands up the human's thighs before using his magic to flip their positions. He sees that same flash of something in Dipper's eyes before the human grabs the amulet around his neck and ceases Will's magic. It sends a shiver down the demon's spine until Dipper is wiggling out from under him and again walking away.

He really starts to hate seeing Dipper's back.

The third time Will tries, he grabs a used strap of blue leather from the basement. It's old and it's easy to see that it hasn't been touched in years. He cleans it off and slips it into his pocket before walking up the stairs. Mabel watches him ascend a second set of stairs. She knows because she's the one who told him where it was. She's just as desperate to make Dipper stay as he is to make Dipper stop treating him like he was fragile. It's been weeks of gentle caresses and while he did love it, he missed the roughness as well.

He walks into Dipper's study, a room the family had converted into a small office for the twin. It was filled with books that Will had never seen and he assumed the man had collected them over the years. A glance made him stop for a moment when he saw a soft blue lion resting on one of the bookshelves. Dipper doesn't notice him there, with his back turned to the demon and scribbling something on paper as he listens to music Will's never heard before. He quietly shuts the door behind him and locks it. He has newfound determination.

The click of the lock makes Dipper perk up. The human turns to him and smiles softly.

"William."

That smile falters slightly as Will walks slowly up to him. He tilts his head slightly as the demon kneels at his feet.

"Will?"

The demon pulls out the worn collar, gently chucking it onto Dipper's thighs. The human swallows thickly before shaking his head. He shoves the collar off before attempting to stand, but Will snaps his fingers and the human is again forced still.

"Put it on m-me."

"Will, no, I'm not-"

"I said put it on me." He growls softly.

He sees Dipper frown at him. He continues to stare at the human sternly as Dipper searches his eyes for any form of weakness he can use to get out. After several beats of tense silence, he picks the collar back up and places it on Dipper's thighs. The human looks down weakly before slowly lifting the fabric into his hands. Will can see thumbs brush against the leather briefly before it disappears from his view. He feels the cool texture brush against his neck and he shudders. The clink of metal makes his heart race in his chest as the strap tightens slightly around his neck. When it's fastened, it drops slightly to hang around his neck and Dipper's hands pull back. He can see those hands trembling slightly.

He looks up to see Dipper staring at him carefully. He wants him to touch him, to do everything he used to do to him. But Dipper just runs a gentle hand through his hair. He pressed against it and scoots forward, pressing his cheek against the man's inner thigh. He's done this before, and he can see the memory flash through Dipper's thoughts before the human suppresses it.

"Call me your slave."

Dipper shakes his head as he continues to pet him. He wishes those fingers were tugging instead of petting.

"I'm...I'm not your master anymore, Will."

"Yes, you are." He's persistent. He leans forward and breaths hotly against Dipper's inner thigh. He can see that body vibrate slightly. "Please, master."

He leans forward more and noses the human's crotch. He doesn't miss the hitch in Dipper's breathing. He looks up to see Dipper watching him intently, hands still tangled in his hair. He's still looking up as he laps a small part of the cloth. He can smell the arousal, can see the effect it's having on the human. He purrs when the hands in his hair grip slightly.

He lifts his hands and unfastens the leather belt he loved so much before. He can see Dipper freeze, about to stop him, and he works quickly to unzip the pants and lick a long stripe against the human's underwear. Dipper gasps above him, hands clenching his hair softly again. He can see how hard Dipper is already and he feels the blood rush to his own dick. He repositions his weight to sit back on his calves as he pulls the human's cock out. He looks up to see Dipper staring down at him. His breathing is ragged and he watches him swallow thickly. He licks an agonizingly slow stripe from the base to the head of the hard cock before breathing a puff of air against the head. He feels hands shift in his hair and he moans when they clench tightly. It goes straight to his cock and he takes the head into his mouth. His tongue laps against the slit, reveling in the salty taste as he looks up at the human. Dipper is panting above him, eyes almost completely dilated as he watches Will slowly take the rest of his dick into his mouth.

"That's a good boy."

Will moans against the flesh. One hand wraps around the human's dick as the other goes down to paw at his own erection. He heard the metal on the collar chink slightly and it makes him harder. He swallows around the cock before sliding the flesh out and back into his mouth slowly. He continues to look up at Dipper as he uses one hand to free his own dick. He's pumping himself at the same pace as he's bobbing. He moans when one hand clenches his hair and he watches Dipper rest the other hand against the desk.

"You were so desperate for your master, weren't you?"

Will whines, nodding his head slightly as he feels the words go straight to his dick. He's pawing at himself desperately. The hand that was resting on the desk reaches down and pulls his collar, forcing the cock out of his mouth as he's forced to look up further. He's gasping for air as cold blue eyes meet his own. He feels shivers run down his spine and his heart flutters at the sight. He feels pre-cum dripping from his lips and he wants to flick his tongue out to lap it up. He's whispering pathetically as he feels it slide down his chin.

"Get your hand off your dick. You're not coming until I tell you to."

Will pants harshly as he reluctantly removes his hand. His dick hangs angrily between his legs and Dipper smirks at him.

"Such an obedient little slave."

The hand in his hair lets go but he watches the hand on his collar tug him up. He scrambles to stand. Dipper shoves papers to the side, clearing room for the demon.

"Face first onto the desk."

Will nearly slams himself against the hard wood as he feels his slacks tugged down to his feet. His dick pressed against a drawer and he whines at the lack of satisfying friction.

A hand shoves his shirt up while the other grips his collar from behind. They're both gone and he moves his head slightly to look behind. He sees Dipper snap his belt out from the belt holes and he shudders as excitement runs down his spine. His hands are roughly forced behind him and leather bites into his wrists. His dick twitches at he feeling and he's whimpering loud enough for it to echo in the room.

"This excites you, doesn't it?"

Will mewled in response. He hears a drawer open and he turns to see Dipper pull out a strip of cloth. The human looks at him before wrapping it around his mouth. He bites into the cloth happily. He whines are muffled as a hand wraps tightly around his dick. Will bucks his hips against the warm hand desperately.

He whines when he feels fingers trail from the back of his neck down his spine. He shivers when they ghost over the small of his back and down his ass. He fidgets as one slides between his cheeks, pushing inside. He hears Dipper growl softly behind him as the hand around his dick disappears.

"And what's this? You even loosened yourself before you came in here. You were so desperate for your master to fuck you, weren't you?"

Will nods, swallowing around the cloth. His back arches when he feels Dipper align himself. He yells into the cloth when he feels the human shove into him mercilessly. Tears prick at his eye and his wrists tug at the binding leather straps. Dipper pulls out, but not completely, and Will breaths loudly through his nose. He wants to watch Dipper fuck him and he tries to turn his head until the dick shoves into him harshly again. His feet dig into the ground as he's shouting into the cloth.

He's so close to coming just from the first few thrusts. He tries to hold it in, tries not to come, but Dipper's hand is aggressively pumping him again. He knows he'll come, knows he'll disobey the order, just so he can punish him. His muscles tense around Dipper's cock as his orgasm crashes over him. He feels tears slide down his cheeks as the pleasure courses through his body.

"Did you come without my permission?"

Will's whining against the hand that continues to pump him harshly, spilling every drop of his seed onto the wooden desk. He gasps at the oversensitivity. His toes curl as it borders painful.

"You know what happens when you disobey me."

Will's heart flutters excitedly in his chest. He yells when nails claw into his back and he's bucking his hips into that hot grip.

"You better find a way to get hard again if you don't want to be punished."

It doesn't take Will long. He's humping that hand desperately, cries muffled as he works himself into hardness again. Dipper doesn't move inside him, remaining completely sheathed inside as Will's movements gently force Dipper to fuck him and pump his dick. He's overwhelmed and he feels saliva drip down his chin and onto the desk. His hands tremble in their harness and he gasps for air when the cloth around his mouth is loosened and removed completely.

"You can beg now."

"P-Please master, please, please." Will doesn't notice the way his voice squeaks desperately. He feels the cum on the desk press against the head of his dick with every thrust he makes into the human's hand.

"Please what, slave?" He whines when the collar pulls against his throat.

"Come in me. P-Please. Please fill me, master."

"You would love that, wouldn't you? Want to feel me dominate you, to feel my cum drop down your thighs when you stand?"

Will gasps when Dipper slams into him harshly again. He almost comes again and he bites his lip harshly to focus. Everything feels so hot, his skin is searing and he's shaking.

"Y-Yes, master, please." He begs, whining and whimpering as he presses against Dipper's dick.

"I don't know if you deserve it."

Will can feel his entire body vibrate with need. The leather belt is biting into his wrists and he swallows around the leather collar around his neck. He didn't know how much he missed this until now and he couldn't breathe properly with how aroused he was despite coming only a few minutes earlier. He wants it, he wants all of it.

"Please, master!" He nearly shouts, rutting against the hand and turning to look at Dipper from his peripheral. He can feel the saliva still dripping down his chin and Dipper smirks at him.

"You look so good like this. All tied up and begging for me to fuck you senseless."

Will's throat feels sore from yelling and whining. His skin is raw where the leather rubs harshly against his skin and his body is humming with arousal. He gasps when he feels Dipper start to thrust into him harshly. His knees press into the wooden drawers for support and he sees one of Dipper's arms prop itself next to his head as the other pumps him relentlessly. He's back to being a whining mess and he moves to press his nose against Dipper's wrist. He hums between gasps when the marking on that wrist glows a light blue.

His gasps turn into shouts and he's moaning loudly against the wrist as Dipper pounds into him. The hips begin to stutter the closer he becomes and Will's legs begin to tremble when he feels his own orgasm building. Dipper comes into him harshly with a harsh thrust and he continues to pound through the aftershocks. Will cries as the hand continues to pump him, and he bites his lip desperately.

"Master! M-Master let me-ah-please!"

Dipper is still pumping him and he's shaking violently. He can't keep it up for much longer and Dipper knows it. But he tries, he uses every muscle in his body to stop from orgasming. His nerves are shot and he's mewling desperately, panting harshly as his vision blurs.

"Come for me, Will."

He comes with a loud shout and his whole body trembles with the force of his orgasm crashing over him. Dipper's hand pumps him dry, squeezing every drop out of him again as he completely collapses onto the desk. He mewls pathetically against the desk as the hand continues to grip him. He can't move and can barely breathe properly as he rests his cheek against the desk. He whimpers when Dipper pulls out of him and he feels cum drop down his thighs. He nearly blacks out then and there as Dipper cleans them up with a towel that Will didn't even know was in the room. He feels Dipper pull his pants up and buckle them before he hears Dipper do the same. The belt around his arms loosens and disappears. He's still too weak to move.

Dipper cleans the desk around him and he feels hands slide under him and lift him. He sleepily looks at Dipper as the human sits down and forces Will to straddle him on the chair. He leans forward and nuzzles Dipper's neck weakly as hands slide to rest against the sides of his thighs. He feels a hand move up to tug against his collar and he whines, attempting to pull away.

"Want to keep it on?"

Will nodded gently and Dipper chuckles under him. The human wipes his mouth clean with the towel before kissing him softly. He heard the metal chink as Dipper pulled slightly on his collar to look at a metal tag on it.

"Dipper's." Dipper smirked under him before looking at him.

"Yours." Will breathes before losing consciousness.

Dipper smiles at him before kissing his ear.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> "One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home."


End file.
